1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system for a vehicle, and particularly relates to an intake system for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a conventional intake system, there is a known system where, in an engine including multiple cylinder blocks arranged on the front and rear sides, an air cleaner case is partitioned into an upper side for a clean chamber and a lower side for a dirty chamber; intake passages for the respective cylinder blocks are arranged to pass through the dirty chamber in an up-down direction; inlets of the intake passages for the respective cylinder blocks are arranged in the clean chamber; and an air cleaner element configured to clean intake air is arranged in front of the intake passages for the front cylinder blocks (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4421941